gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Przygody Sy Ravros 6: Wojny Klonów
Sy weszła do świątyni.Dowiedziała się że została zbudowana przez Pierwszą Mistrzynię Kyberu.Znalazła się w wielkim pomieszczeniu,na ścianach były malunki z Mistrzami Kyberu.Za nią szedł BB-3 Na zewnątrz świątyni -Deawi,chyba widzę jakiś statek.-Powiedział Dean Deawbecka spojżał przez lornetkę.Był to statek RANDY'ego.- -Weraugh ad ugh(To statek RANDY'ego i droidów bojowych).- -No to mamy problem.Pewnie chcą Miecz Kyberu.- -Breuchchhuc(będziemy bronić światynii i Sy).- -Masz rację przyjacielu.- Droidy wylądowały,Deawbecka i Dean odpalili swoje miecze świetlne.Dean zielony,a Deawe niebieski.Zaczęła się obrona Świątyni na Lothal. -Panie przu świątyni są Jedi.-Powiedział droid bojowy -Wyślijcie 20 droidów Bojowych.-Powiedział RANDY Zaczęła sie walka pomiędzy droidami,a Deanem i Deawbecką.Jedi rozcinali drodidy i odpychali je mocą.Wygrali pierwszą falę. -BB-3 nadeszła ta chwila abym wreszcie złożyła miecz kyberu i posiadła jego moc.- -Sy usiadła i zamknęła oczy.Miecz uniósł się a za in pierwszy kawałek kryształu.Potem drugi trzeci i reszta.Kryształ zaczął się łączyć.Już był cały. -Wysłać 4 falę droidow!.- -Ale sir nie mamy juz droidów.- -Aghh!Będę musiał zająć się tym osobicie.Przygotować mój ścigacz!- -O nie, jedzie tu RANDY.- RANDY zbliżał się do świątyni i Jedi.Magnaguard zaczął do nich stelać.Oni odbijali pociski.Kryształ powoli leciał do miecza. -Wrauggh!!-.Deawe został trafiony.Byl nieprzytomny,ale żył.Chile po tym Dean został tez trafiony,ale nic poważnego się nie stało.Droid zbliżał się do świątyni.Sy złożyła już miecz. -Mam w swoich rękach miecz Kyberu nie wierzę.- -Onie czuję że RANDY się tutaj zbliża.- W tym momęcie Sy odpaliła Miecz Kyberu.Poszła z niego energia mocy,która odepchnęła śmigacz RANDY'ego że prawie wpadł na swój statek. -Nieeeeee!!.-Krzyknął RANDY. W tym momęcie ze świątyni wyszła Sy Ravros dumnie trzymająca Miecz Kyberu,za nią BB-3. -Wow Sy masz miecz Kyberu super,ale Deawie jest ranny.- Sy i Dean zanieśli Dawbecke na statek. -Mistrzowie mówili coś o konflikcie na Geonosis.Dodali też że Republika ma armię klonów.- -Musimy im pomóc nad Geonosis,tam pewnie też są droidy.-dodał Dean Odlecieli z Lothal,weszli w nadprzestrzeń i znaleźli się nad Geonosis.Zastali tam walczące Republikę i Separtystów. -BB-3 nawiąż kontakt z Republiką.-Powiedziała Sy -Witam admirale tutaj Sy Ravros jestem Jedi i padawanką mistrza Yody.- Statek Sy wleciał do hangaru niszczyciela.Genrałem została Sy,tak jak każdy Jedi.Dean wsiadł do myśliwca i walczył w przestrzeni. -Pani genrał prosze spojrzeć.-powiedział klon -O nie to RANDY on niszczy statki.I tadodatek samodzielnie RANDY rozpruwał myśliwce,korwety,a nawet niszczyciele -Wszystkie działa na tego droida !!.-Rozkazała Sy RANDY był zwinny i unikał strzałów.W tym samym momencie na niszczyciel Sy leciała rakieta Separtystów. -Mamy problem osłony nam nie działają.- Wtedy Sy zamknęła oczy i wyciągneła ręce w stronę rakiety.Przekierowała ją w stronę RANDY'ego. -Co sie dzieje rakieta leci prosto na mnie jak!!?.- Rakieta trafiła RANDY'ego,a z Magnaguarda nic nie zostało. I tak Sy została Rycerzem Jedi i Kyberu.3 lata później została pasowana na Mistrzynię Kyberu i Mistrzynię Jedi.Ostatnią misją Ravros podczas Wojen klonów była misja na Orto Plutonii. -Genrał Ravros zniszczyliśmy baze separtystów.- -Bardzo dobrze,bez pomocy Talzów nie udało by nam się.- Do komunikatorów dowódców odziałów Sy,Dean'a i Deawbecky odezwał się Palpatine. -Wykonać Rozkaz 66.- -Tak jest.- Klony zaczęły strzelać do trójki Jedi.Bronili się,ale klonów było zbyt wiele.Został zastrzelony dean. -O nie,broń się Deawie.- Jednak strzały dopadły też Deawiego. -Co wy robicie?!- -Wypełniamy Rozkazy.- Sy przeteleportowała się i BB-3 do jaskini.- -nic nie rozumiem.Jak klony mogły to zrobić -Bbbbibibuh(Wspominali też o rozkazie).- -No tak Rozkaz 66.- -bibibibuu(Ale nie zdradzili by nas przecierz.zaden Jedi nie mógł by zawinić) -No tak,Podczas misji na Kamino dowiedziałam się ze klony mają czipy.- Sy przeteleportowała się koło obozu żołnierzy usiadła i zaczęła medytować -To Jedi.- -Co ona robi.- -Nie ważne.Strzelać!!- Sy doznała wizji czipów w głowach klonów i chciała je wyciągnąć.Udało jej się umysły zostały nie naruszone,a Sy zniszczyła czipy mieczem Kyberu.Wyjaśniła Klonom co się stało,i że Kanclerz jest Sithem. -Słuchajcie zażądzimy ewakuacje młodzików Jedi.-Powiedziała Sy W świątyni Jedi na Coruscant Darth Vader zabił Jocastę Nu i zmieżał do młodzików.Już odpalił miecz świetlny,w tej chwili do Wieży Rady Jedi weszła Sy. -Skywalker dobrze że tu jesteś.- -Darth Vader odwrócil się i Sy zobaczyla jego oczy Sitha. -Mistrzyni Kyberu dobrze że tu jesteś.Mój mistrz bardzo potrzebuje Miecza Kyberu.- -O nie.Anakinie jak mogłeśPrzeciągnięto cię na stronę wroga.- -Jedi są wrogami tej wojny i cała Republika!- -Jeżeli chcerz skrzywdzić adeptów najpierw musisz się zmieżyć ze mną.- -uciekajcie,ja go zatrzymam.czeka na was eskorta.- Adepci uciekli. -Zaczął się pojedynek pomiędzy Sy Ravros,a Darthem Vaderem.Był to pojedynek na miecze i moc.Vader zranił Sy w ramię,jednak ona uleczyla się mieczem.Kiedy Sy padła na ziemię Darth miał ją przeciąć,ona pchnęła w niego fotelami Rady Jedi i uciekła.Wzięła z archiwum informacje i zmierzala do senatu -Mistrzu Vighordi wszystko dobrze?- -Tak Sy usunąłem z Archiwum informacje o Anaxaninach i o mnie.- Sy znalazła się wbudynku senatu i spotkała tam Palpatine'a -Witaj Kanclerzu.- -Mistrzyni Kyberu.Spodziewałem sie ze przeżyjesz rozkaz 66.- -Tak przeżyłam.Usunęłam czipy z głów klonów.- -Niezwykłe.- -a teraz giń za Jedi ktorych zabiłeś.- -Myślałem że Jedi nie są mściwi.- -To nie będzie zemsta,tylko przywrócenie pokoju.- Pojedynek między najpotężniejszymi mistrzami się zaczął było tam dużo mocy i rozmaitych ruchów mieczem świetlnym.Sy skupiła się i usunęła czipy klonów Palpatine'a a ci zaczęli do niego strzelać.Palpatin'e z trudem sobie poradził.I odepchnął z całeś sily mocą Sy. - Poddaj się i oddaj mi swój miecz i przakaż swoje umiejętności. -Nigdy.Tą rundę wygrałeś,ale wojna dopiero się zaczyna!- -Sy przeteleportowała się do śmigaczaBail'a Organy i Yody.Nie długo po tem spotkała się z Mistrzami Obi-Wanem i Yodą. -Uratowałam młodzików,ale nie wiem czy przeżyją.-Powiedziła Sy -Ukryć się musisz i sprowadzić ich do swojej kryjówki,a także wyszkolić ich.- -Wybrałam już planetę.Bashyyyk to księżyc Kashyyyka,bardziej spokojniejszy,a jego lasy są przepełnione mocą.- Mistrz Yoda poszedł na mostek.- -Przykro mi z powodu Anakina.- -Wiem.Jego dzieci są ostatnią nadzieja galaktyki.- -Wyczuwałam więcej mocy u chłopca.- -Ja też dla tego będę miał na niego oko z bliska.- -Powodzenia Obi-Wanie niech moc będzie z tobą.- -Z tobą też Sy.- -Sy wsiadła do swojego statku,a BB-3 z nią. -Amy BB-3 lecimy na Bashyyyk! Wskoczyli w nadprzestrzeń... }}